A Battle to the death
by Trades of Trickery
Summary: Like the title says a little bit twisted an dark deranged and funny-
1. Battles

She stood tall and proud besides her Tanith Low and China Sorrows stood the wind whipped their hair China glowed as the tattoos on her body swirled, and Tanith had her sword in her hand, it was dripping from the rain that was pouring down Valkyrie Cain was standing with shadows whipping around her and flames were in her hands, lightening crackled in the gloomy sky, Fletcher Renn came up behind Valkyrie and whispered in her ear quietly "Keep safe out their, ok I don't want you dying," "Don't worry Fletcher I will," she replied he nodded and teleported to god knows were, Ghastly bespoke Skulduggery pleasant and Mr. bliss Joined them and they stood in front off an army of the most powerful Mages, necromancers and vampires in Ireland, it was a fight to The death seeming as most off the opposing army were evil gave the impression that the sanctuary would help them especially as they had an elder fighting but the only help they had given them was, The Torment and 50 cleavers, Valkyrie looked over at the other mages and nodded but before any off them could move Solomon Wreath appeared with the White Cleaver and 2 other Necromancers who Val Didn't recognise, he didn't speak but nodded, immediately Val knew that they were going to help fight, soon they were all in formation, but before anyone could throw a flame Dusk threw forward the body 0ff a young vampire, Calean, Valkyrie immediately untied him and told one off the cleavers to take him back to the tent were Kenspeckle grouse was working as soon as he was back and in formation Valkyrie Screamed an order and they charged too surely what would be their doom.


	2. Battles 2

**And they charged to what was surely their doom….**

**China's POV~**

**The rest off them charged I sighed and strolled into the middle of the battle field ducking as fire soared over my head, by the time I was in the middle I had a group off followers mostly Elementals, I laughed a dark giggle as they looked at me with the utmost desire, not realising that I was about to kill them, with a flick of my wrist they all fell to the ground dead, Valkyrie looked at me with horror I shrugged and mouthed "what can you do?"****I strolled back to the tent killing anyone who got to near, I was almost at the tent when I felt a burning, I turned my head and screamed as I realised my back was on fire and the culprit stood behind me laughing.****Crux.**

**Cliff Hanger dun dun dun I DO NOT OWN SKULLDUGGERY PLEASANT DEREK LANDY DOES :D R&R**


	3. Battles 3

Tanith's Pov~

_Oh god_ I thought to myself as I charged into battle _what was I doing? I loo_ked around my hair was a mess of tangles and curls, I ran forward and ted fighting, before I knew it I was in the middle of a circle me alone, luckily for me none of them were elementals, or necromancers but unfortunately they were, vampires each had the gleam of the hunt in their eyes, they came at me I cut them down until their was only one left, Dusk One on one hand to sword combat, butt before I could blink he came at me with his vampiric speed, I screamed as he lunged.

His claws raked through my skin, I fought back but he was winning easily, I ducked as fire balls came at us, and spun as gust off winds tried to blow me off my feet, I felt like I was fighting two fights, one against dusk and the other against nature, I fell and his fangs darted at my neck helpless I lay their until I felt myself being pulled into darkness, I looked down and the all too familiar Texas drawl came from the man who was gently holding me round my wais "Well hello their, sword lady," I gasped.

Sanguine.

Another cliff hanger mwhahaha! So review and I will update because if you don't then no cookies for you!

Whose Pov shall I do next? You decide !


	4. Battles 4

Wreaths Pov~

It was just a normal day until I got the message, the message that might change my life forever, those words hit me like a wall, Valkyrie Has gone to war, those 5 words made me experience a feeling I had not felt for a while, Love.

We turned up at the battle field as it seemed just in time, me, the white Cleaver, Mythereouse Bleu, and Lindon Klynd, Valkyrie looked at us and we waited.

We ran into battle, shadows were whipping everywhere I laughed as I came face to face with springheeled Jack, he sprung and I flipped back I sent shadows and he dodged them he landed in a handstand I sent shadows into his back and he fell not dead but in pain I stomped on his arm and he screamed in agony, I walked away laughing as my cane fed of the dead body's around us.

I don't own anyone except Mythereouse Bleu and Lindon Klynd! The rest belongs to the amazing Derek Landy!


	5. Authors Note

Heeellloooo fanfictioners! ~

I won't be able to update anytime soon cos im back at school tomorrow and I have lots on but when I can I will update ;D

Frome me ~

Jade Midnight


	6. Battles 5

Fletchers POV-

Damn I'd done it again; I'd left her, like I'd done back on aranmore farm, left her to die _Shit,_ I stood up and teleported back to the battle field, it was horrible and worst of all I couldn't find Valkyrie, I ran through the field ducking when fireballs soared over my head, I found a lone gun lying on the floor and picked it up, I ran until I came face to face with dusk, He smiled and knocked the gun from my hand, I swung a punch, it hit him and he stumbled, then lunged at me, I shielded my face but when nothing hit me I put my arms down to see Calean tackling Dusk, Calean was strong but dusk was stronger, I ran up to dusk grabbed him and teleported to the sky then I dropped him and teleported back to the round in time to see dusk falling down into a lake Calean nodded a thanks to me and walked off, I bent down to pick up the gun,, when I looked back up Davina Marr stood their grinning, I shot and she fell at the same time as me.

YAAY I finally got to update Please Rate And Review, I will update a.s.a.p


	7. Battles 6

Ghastly's POV~

We'd gone into battle, flames a blazing lead by a 15 year old girl, the battle field was a mess off bodies flames and blood, I felt sick and a feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on an emotion I hadn't felt in awhile, what was it ?, but there was no time to think because my head was nearly chopped off by a knife thrown by Murder Rose, a fresh cut ran down her face, her face had a manic expression on it, I ducked and swung a punch at her it connected with her jaw and she stumbled, she spat and a mixture of blood and teeth came out, she growled and lunged at me knives in each and I dodged and summoned a flame and threw it hit her arm and she screamed as it burnt threw her flesh, dropping the sword in her left hand she came at me again and the knife ripped through my arm, blood poured from the wound, seeping through my clothes, she smiled, I pushed the air she feel backwards and her head connected with a rock, I walked away, flames dancing in my hand, as I was walking a hand grabbed my leg, I looked down and their lay Jaron gallow, smiling manically he plunged a knife into my leg I fell in pain but kicked out, my foot connecting with his head, he fell unconscious, I took a look at my leg and realised I was losing blood "Shit," I muttered, standing I limped over to the tent where Kenspeckle was, I reached the tent and collapsed, I moaned and Two cleavers dragged me inside, as I plunged into Darkness.

Dun Dun Dun Cliff-hanger! Okay so some of you may be wondering what's going to happen to the other characters, so basically I'm going to do everyone's POV then I'm going to finish off everyone's POV if you get what I mean?

R&R Pleaaase I'll update when I can !


	8. Battles 7

Hey Guys I haven't updated in ages I've had school oh well hears a lovely update just for you

Skulls POV-

Flames danced in my hand as I walked, the master off flame, I am, some fear me others respect me and others are just arseholes who try to kill me, I threw flames everywhere I went till we were fighting in a ring of fire, I turned and nodded to myself, and sent flames spinning in every direction, they hit elementals and adept Vampires and necromancers, I did my best to smile as a skeleton but couldn't, anyway what was there to smile about? We were in a battle field of fire, I saw my friends fighting, fighting for their lives, someone tapped my shoulder I turned conjuring a flame, and their stood in all his shadowy glory Emerald Midnight, an enemy from the past, he smiled and I growled, we circled eachother, flame against shadow, I threw a wave of fire and it enveloped his body he screamed with rage as his shadows tried to feebly put out the flames, I turned to leave but a tendril of darkness wrapped around my leg, pulling me back, I fell, he laughed as I tried to grab the earth, I conjured a flame and threw it at him it hit his hand and the shadows released their grip on me, I jumped up and ran at him, I punched his stomach and he doubled over, I pulled my gun from its holster and put the barrel to his ear, I whispered to him "this is for my sister," and pulled the trigger, the sound echoed through the battle field, Emerald fell and was no more, blood poured from the bullet wound, I saw the vampires lick their lips and before I knew it vampires were running towards me at vampiric speed, I pushed the air and flew, as they reached the carcass they screamed, a scream off delight and sunk their fangs into the body sucking the blood from it, I shuddered, the battle continued and I lowered myself down, walking back into the battle field already with blood on my hands.

Hope you like this I had fun writing it... Is that weird? Oh well hope you enjoy it.


	9. Battles 8

Val's Pov-

I ran forward, towards the fight, this was the day I had trained for, shadows curled around my body and flames danced in my hands, Caelan Ran besides me, he sent me a reassuring smile before running off somewhere, I ducked as fireballs came hurling towards me, and dodged the streams off shadows that were hurtling towards me, I saw a figure in the sky and sent shadows into it, Pulling it down, the figure landed at my feet, It was Jason Gallow, He smiled, I let the shadows retract, and conjured a flame, he growled at me, that was all the persuading I needed, I threw a flame at him and he dodged it, he laughed and I sent shadows, into his chest, just as he sent shadows into mine, I dodged But he wasn't as lucky, the hit his chest, whilst enveloping his body, suddenly, the fight stopped, and it started to get dark, abnormally quickly, I looked up to see a flood of flaming arrows in the sky ,I smiled a secret smile to myself, because I knew what was causing the darkness, I knew a secret no one else knew, she was our secret weapon no one knew about. Her Name was Jade Midnight and her job was to kill.

I updated! Know I get cookie!

I Know I know I am very sad I used myself in the book...

Thank you to Rubaline Shadows for your updates 3

Updates soon...I hope.


	10. Battles 9

Jade's Pov-

I stood on the mountain top, watching the fight, waiting, for the signal, I saw Val, she summoned a flame and threw it at me, I smiled, My necromancer gloves sang with death and i flicked my hand, a thousand arrows shot into the sky, i summoned a flame and threw it onto the shadows, they merged and i grinned as the arrows were consumed with flames, Flaming arrows, the sky was dark only the flames let off flickers off light, it had worked.

My name is Jade Midnight and I am the master off night and day, for i am the last of my kind.

A Fallen Angel


	11. Chapter 11

China's POV-

Crux Stood there, laughing as my back burnt, I flicked my hand and the flames went out, my back was sore but bearable, he frowned as I turned, I smiled sweetly and he, frowned even more, with a flick off my hand red lightning bolts flew his way, he turned and dodged but he was no match for me and we both knew it, he ran forward and touched my knuckles together, he swung a punch, which I dodged whilst sending a punch of my own into his chest, he flew backwards, and slammed into dusk who bliss who had, just finished tackling a group of vampires, he grabbed crux's head and it cracked, his brains spilled out, crux was no more.

Bliss's POV-

Screams echoed through my head, screams off fights past, I shuddered as I remembered them, suddenly vamps swarmed towards me, I swung punches and kicks my pale blue eyes shone with rage and anger, the screamed as they were sent to the bottom off hell as I spilled their blood, I looked over to see my sister burning, and rage boiled in my body, rage that had been dormant for too long, it echoed through my skull as I killed with no mercy, desperate to get to my sister to kill Crux, finally my chance came, he came flying towards me, I grabbed his head crushing it in my hands the anger boiling like a witches pot, he screamed as his brains spilt on the floor, crux was no more.


	12. battle 11

Onyx Pov-

I stood in the tent with Kenspeckle, I was his latest apprentice, he frowned as the dragged in the body of the famous tailor and boxer Ghastly Bespoke, I lifted him up of the ground and laid him on the medical bed, he grunted as I attached his arm onto a drip filled with blood, he thrashed and twisted as the new blood entered his body, I held him down as Kenspeckle injected him with some fluids, I jumped as wind came gushing through the tent then realised, we were in the middle of a battle, a battle where elementals were throwing their magic around like it was a ball, I sighed and put a protective ward around the tent, my legs ached as I moved, creaking from old age, soon enough the protective ward was up and whenever a blast of energy fire earth anything magical came towards it, it would immediately deflect it, I sighed again Kenspeckle was already helping ghastly up, _he recovers quickly._ I thought to myself as I helped him through the barrier this was going to be a long day.

Paintexplosion you are in my story ! :D

RubalineShadows Get a fan fiction account !


	13. Battle 12

We had one the war, Injured-Yes, Tired-Yes, some of us had died in battle,, the torment, all the cleavers and crux, luckily we had won the war, Everyone was safe, mostly, and the bonds of our friendship had grown stronger, this was just the start little did we know...

Thank You to all my reviewers!

Rubaline Shadows and Onyx you have been there from the start so thank you


End file.
